Han Ji Min
Profile *'Name:' 한지민 / Han Ji Min *'Profession:' Actress and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 160cm *'Weight:' 43kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Older sister *'Talent agency:' BH Entertainment TV Shows *One Spring Night (MBC, 2019) *The Light in Your Eyes (JTBC, 2019) *Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) *Jealousy Incarnate (SBS, 2016) cameo ep 11 *Dramaworld (Viki, 2016) cameo ep 3 *Hyde, Jekyll, Me (SBS, 2015) *Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *Padam Padam... The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (JTBC, 2011) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *Yi San (MBC, 2007) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *Invincible Parachute Agent (SBS, 2006) *Great Inheritance (KBS, 2006) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *Resurrection (KBS, 2005) *Drama City Memory (KBS2, 2005) *Drama City Deja Vu 1 (KBS2, 2004) *Good Person (MBC, 2003) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *All In (SBS, 2003) Movies *Sovereign Default (2019) (special appearance) *Miss Baek (2018) as Baek Sang Ah *Herstory (2018) as a teacher (cameo) *Keys to the Heart (2018) as Han Ga Yool (special appearance) *Two Rays Of Light (2017) (short film) as Soo Young *The Age of Shadows (2016) as Yun Gye Soon *Salute D’Amour (2015) as Min Jung (Geum Nim's daughter) *Plan Man (2014) as Yoo So Jung *Fatal Encounter (2014) as Queen Jungsoon *Ending Note (2011) *Detective K (2011) as Han Kaek Joo *The Cut (2007) as Sun Hwa *Blue Swallow (2005) as Lee Jung Hee *The Act 1, Chapter 2 (2005) Recognitions ;2019 *'37th MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for an Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (One Spring Night) *'55th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actress in film (Miss Baek) ;2018 *'39th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Actress (Miss Baek) *'38th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best Actress (Miss Baek) *'3rd London Asian Film Festival:' Best Actress (Miss Baek) *'6th Marie Claire Asia Star Awards:' Marie Claire Award (Miss Baek) ;2017 *'Ministry of Health and Welfare:' Happiness Sharing Award *'37th Golden Cinema Festival:' Best Supporting Actress (The Age of Shadows) ;2015 *'35th Golden Cinema Festival:' Best Supporting Actress (Salut d'Amour) ;2014 *'3rd KOPA & NIKON Press Photo Awards:' Most Photogenic Actress ;2012 *'20th SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actress - Drama Special (Rooftop Prince) *'20th SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award [Rooftop Prince) *'20th SBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Park Yoochun (Rooftop Prince) *'1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Excellence Actress Award (Rooftop Prince, Padam Padam... The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats) *'5th Korea Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actress (Rooftop Prince) *'7th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Actress (Rooftop Prince) *'6th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' 20's Drama Star (Female) (Rooftop Prince) *'46th Taxpayer's Day :' Presidential Commendation as Exemplary Taxpayer ;2011 *'6th Asia Model Festival Awards:' BBF Popular Star Award ;2009 *'Ministry of Health and Welfare:' Minister's Commendation ;2007 *'21st KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple (with Kang Ji Hwan in Capital Scandal) *'21st KBS Drama Awards:' Netizen's Award (Capital Scandal) *'21st KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award (Mini-Drama) for (Capital Scandal) *'26th MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Acting Award for Yi San ;2005 *'19th KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple (with Uhm Tae Woong in Resurrection) *'19th KBS Drama Awards:' New Actress Award for Resurrection ;2004 *'18th KBS Drama Awards:' Special Drama/One-Act Drama Award for Drama City episode "Deja-vu" Trivia *'Education:' Suhmoon Girls' High School, Seoul Women's University (Social Welfare) *'Languages:' Korean, English, Japanese, and Mandarin *'Religion:' Buddhism External Links *Agency profile *Official Facebook *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress